deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Miles Morales VS Static
Miles Morales VS Static is the 120th episode and Season 7 Premiere of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Miles Morales from Marvel Comics and Static from DC Comics in a battle between supercharged heroes from alternate dimensions. Miles was voiced by Kai Jordan and Static was voiced by Zeno Robinson. Description These teenage turbines light up this fight in the electrifying season premiere of Death Battle! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) (We cut to Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: Throughout the Earths of Marvel and DC Comics, there are hundreds- no, thousands of superheroes saving the day. But what if I told you there were even more across the multiverse? Boomstick: Oh great, as if we don’t have enough to keep track of already. Wiz: Miles Morales, the Spider-Man of Marvel’s Earth-1610. Boomstick: And Static, the electric genius from DC’s Dakotaverse. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Miles Morales Wiz: At first glance, the world of Earth-1610 isn't so different from our own. But look closer, and you'll find Koca-Soda instead of Coca-Cola, PDNY officers instead of NYPD. Boomstick: And a hamburger and fries can cost thirty-thousand goddamn dollars! Wiz: But perhaps the greatest difference in this so-called "Ultimate" universe was that Peter Parker, the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, was dead. Boomstick: Enter Miles Morales. He was your typical kid from Brooklyn and didn't have much to worry about, except his overbearing mom and dad. Hey kid, appreciate your folks while ya have 'em. Ya never know when they're gonna pull a surprise Uncle Ben. Wiz: Well, Miles spent most of his time with his more laid-back Uncle Aaron, who turned out to be a secret super-criminal. Boomstick: Totally relatable. Anyway, during one of his heists into a secret lab, Aaron accidentally scooped up a spider. The next time Miles visited, the spider got loose and... uh, you know what happens. (We see the radioactive spider biting Miles's hand as Miles swats it off.) Aaron: Miles, let's go. Wiz: This spider carried the genetic-enhancing OZ Formula. Yet another attempt to recreate Captain America's infamous super-soldier serum. It had previously transformed Peter Parker into the first Spider-Man. Boomstick: Wait a minute, who came up with the idea to store the super serum in a friggin' spider? Wiz: Eh, scientists can be weird sometimes. Boomstick: Maybe next time, put it in something that can't walk away. It's got eight legs! That's like, four times more walking power! Wiz: Uh, sure. Either way, with his new powers, Miles donned red and black to become the Ultimate Spider-Man. Boomstick: As the newest Spider-lad on the block, he does whatever a spider can. He's super-strong, super-fast, and has the overpowered super radar, the Spider-Sense. Wiz: After meeting Peter's Aunt May, Miles took up the classic web-shooters, complete with multiple types of long to short-range webbing. Boomstick: Yet another tool that would be perfect for snaggin’ a beer from the fridge without leavin’ the couch. (Cut to Wiz and Boomstick.) Wiz: Boomstick... he was a teenager. Boomstick: Different universe, different drinking laws, right? And also like Peter, he can stick to walls. You know... Spider Style! Wiz: Yes, like some spiders, Miles can control his body's interatomic attraction. Essentially, sticking to walls like a magnet. However, unlike Peter, this subatomic electron manipulation gave Miles a few extra moves of his own. Boomstick: Yeah, the kid's got electric powers! He can zap people with a quick touch, fire off massive explosions, and even turn invisible. Wait, what's that got to do with shocking people? Wiz: This Venom Sting can even take out the Ultimate universe's Electro, a being literally made of electricity. But Miles didn't just shock him, he disrupted Electro's own charge. Similar to a miswiring sending too much electricity in one direction, and shorting out your computer when somebody forgot to plug it into the surge protector. Boomstick: Wiz, you know I don't believe in protection for anything. It's goin’ in raw. Wiz: Anyway, as the new Spider-Man, Miles obviously had a lot to live up to. After his Uncle Aaron died in front of him- Boomstick: Ha! Told you somebody would pull a Ben! Wiz: Miles pushed past the heartache. He persisted, living up to Peter's ideals, and eventually stepped out of his shadow to be Spider-Man in a way only he could. Boomstick: Aw yeah, what's up danger? He can blast apart a building-sized monster and survived being slammed around by the giant Cassie Lang. That's Ant-Man's daughter. Wiz: He's smart enough to hack military drones and quick enough to destroy an alien device in a microsecond. Essentially, he needed to open and close a portal in an impossibly short timeframe to prevent an alien force from invading- It's a long story. Popup: Miles could also be compared to Miguel O'Hara, the Spider-Man 2099, who caught Mjolnir while it was moving at Mach 2,000 speeds. Boomstick: Point is, he's super fast. With his Spider-Sense, he can react to things before they even happen. He's super tough, too! He even survived being caught in this giant super-collider exploding. Wiz: Measuring the size of this hole using real-world maps of New York and solving for fragmentation, we know this explosion must've been equivalent to about two hundred twenty-two tons of TNT. Boomstick: Sure, that's not technically canon to the comics, but guys, main series Spider-Man has done way crazier things! I mean, he has the same powers, and Miles has even beat the crap outta him. Classic Pete can bench press one-hundred and thirty tons, use his Spider-Sense to dodge beams of light, and ripped apart Doc Ock's robo-arms, which once survived a two-kiloton nuclear explosion. So, I'd say the super-collider feat checks out. Wiz: Unfortunately, Miles's electric powers can tire him out, and his Spider-Sense does not protect him automatically, serving more as an alarm or proximity sensor. Popup: Despite his powers, Miles and his equipment are not immune to electrical or magnetic attacks. Boomstick: But the youngin’s proved himself to be the best successor a Spider-Man could ever want, and more. He even got pulled into the main Marvel timeline when they blew up the Ultimate universe. Miles Morales is truly one of the greats. Miles: Don’t watch the mouth. Watch the hands. Static Wiz: Despite growing up in the most crime-filled neighborhood of Dakota City, Virgil Hawkins was a pretty chill guy. Boomstick: He spent his time playing D&D, reading comics, y'know, typical nerd stuff. But he had one major problem, the classic sitcom bully. No teenage story is complete without it. Wiz: During school, he was frequently harassed by local gang leader, Francis Stone. Virgil's only refuge was one of his few friends, Larry Wade. Boomstick: Larry convinced Virgil there was only one way to get rid of Francis for good, join his own gang and pack some heat! Things got... well, pretty intense, and Virgil wasn't having any of it. It was time to bail, like DC Comics on their cinematic universe. Wiz: But the damage was already done. The police arrived and let loose a massive canister of what seemed to be tear gas, but wasn't. Boomstick: Yeah, this grape-looking mist was actually some experimental shit. It was supposed to tag each gang member so the cops could track them down later, but it was actually laced with radioactive Quantum Juice which killed almost everybody. I hate it when that happens. Wiz: Luckily, Virgil was one of the few who survived, but the...Quantum Juice still had an effect. Boomstick: You could say he was "shocked" to find out what it did. Wiz: Ugh, yes, he began to develop electromagnetic powers. Before this, Virgil always felt out of his league, but now he was in a league of his own, and became the superhero, Static. (Static Shock theme song plays) Static: I put a shock to your system! Boomstick: Hell yeah! With these new powers, the guy was unstoppable. He could blow shit up with electric bolts quick as lightning, make explosion balls called Nova Bombs, and taser people with punches to the face. Wiz: Right, but he's not just good at shocking people. Static can alter the electron attraction of any object or surface, he can erect extremely durable electromagnetic force fields that block most attacks, he can even move metal around like a hip, young Magneto. Boomstick: And slip metal under his feet to take to the sky! His favorite ride is the Static Saucer, a giant frisbee that doubles as a shield and buzzsaw, think about it, don't you wish your car could literally cut through traffic? Wiz: Obviously, turning superhuman overnight caught Virgil a bit off guard, but after a few speed-bumps, he became a well-regarded superhero throughout the city of Dakota, even teaming up with fellow heroes like Icon and Rocket. Boomstick: Icon and Rocket? C'mon, where's Batman and Wonder Woman? ''' Wiz: Oh, I should mention that while Static is part of the DC Universe, he did not start there. See, Static was originally created by Milestone Comics, which eventually merged with DC. Their characters, including Static, existed in an alternate timeline known as the Dakotaverse. Then, a guy named Dharma gained cosmic power and accidentally blew everything up, sending Static into the main DC timeline. (Cut to Wiz and Boomstick.) Wiz: It's really not too complicated. '''Boomstick: Uh-huh. (Wiz takes out a device with a red button labeled "Multiverse Manipulator") Wiz: I've actually been working on a device to peer into alternate timelines, but unfortunately, it still needs- Boomstick: Button! (Boomstick presses the button and they change into their alternate universe-selves, Jizz and Broomstick) Broomstick: Well now, old chap, what were we discussing but a moment ago? Jizz: Oh shite, dont'cha know. Let's figure out who would have to win a FATALITY KERFUFFLE. Broomstick: Ha-ha, yes. I'm mad as hops! Let's begin, my fellow ultracrepidarian. (They then revert back to their normal universe-selves) Wiz: I regret everything. Boomstick: I wanna do it again. Wiz: NO! (Wiz throws the device to the ground as the background flashes for a bit.) Wiz: I'm sure that's fine. Boomstick: Well, no matter the universe, Static was always one-upping himself, he learned how to see ultra-violet light. and how to make people glow, wait, wait, wait, what's that got to do with shocking people? Popup: Static can use his power to see outside the visible light spectrum. His suit also has tech to track targets via heat signature. Wiz: That would be his ability to detect bio-electric auras. Static can also create power-draining plasma coils, disrupt the electric impulses of others, and empower or heal himself by draining energy from outside sources. Boomstick: He can literally reattach his severed arm with shock power! I'm not even joking, look at this! Since when could electricity do that? Wiz: Clearly, Static has a lot of power at his beck and call. Boomstick: He can survive building-size kabooms, lift hundreds of tons, and once turned this huge chunk of ice into slush in just a couple seconds. Wiz: Based on the size of the ice, and the required change in temperature for such a feat, Static must have output energy equal to a hundred and eighty tons of TNT. Boomstick: He's quick enough to intercept lasers confirmed to be beams of actual light, which is pretty darn fast. Wiz: And in the cartoon, he actually shoved some Quantum Juice in some lockers and launched them out of orbit. These are typical school lockers, which can weigh up to thirty pounds each. Boomstick: And fit approximately one nerd. Wiz: To throw three of these into space, they need to be moving nearly three thousand times faster than sound, requiring a throwing force equal to four kilotons of TNT. Boomstick: Damn! Okay sure, that's not canon to the comics, but his electromagnetism could play tug of war with Superboy's telekinesis, which can lift four million tons. I'm not sure Static can go that far, but if he's anywhere close, it's still higher than throwing some lockers around. Popup: This version of Superboy used tactile telekinesis to replicate superhuman strength. Wiz: Though, despite Static's incredible power, insulators are his kryptonite, and he can run out of juice if he pushes himself too much. Popup: Originally, Static possessed a weakness to water, but he eventually overcame it in later comic book issues. Boomstick: But the guy’s one of the coolest superheroes, who really got his time to shine. Heck, he was good enough to join the Justice League! I think even Virgil himself was "shocked" to see how cool he really was. Static: Static Shock! Death Battle (*Cues: Watts up Danger*) Above the rooftops in a city at night, Miles is seen web-swinging away from Static, who is flying on his saucer in hot pursuit. Miles narrowly avoids some of Virgil's electric shocks as he continues swinging forward. Miles: Whoa, watch where you're aiming! I got places to be tomorrow! Static continues chasing his opponent while charging and releasing another electric attack. Static: For real? You attacked me! Miles: Well, I got more than one electric psychopath to keep track of and- AHHH! One of Static's bolts finally hits the Ultimate Spider-Man and sends him spiraling downwards. Static descends his flight to go after him. Miles eventually regains his composure and launches himself upwards just as Static is about to dash into him. As Virgil halts his saucer and turns around, Miles web zips to the saucer and delivers a devastating punch. On the saucer, Static is unable to land a punch on Miles thanks to the latter's agility and ends up getting punched in the gut. As the Dakota hero tries to catch his breath, Miles places his arm on Static's shoulder. Miles: Hey. There, Miles uses his Venom Sting, sending his opponent careening downwards. Before Virgil lands on the street, Miles catches him with webbing and throws him into a nearby building. Static: Me? Getting zapped? What's up with that? Static is alarmed when two of the Ultimate Spider-Man's webs land right next to him. Miles: I call that the shoulder touch! Miles launches himself like a slingshot into the skyscraper. Virgil rolls upward to narrowly avoid Miles' kick and uses his electrokinesis to stick on the building. Static: And I call '''THIS' my taser punch!'' Static leaps forward and punches Spider-Man a couple of times before Miles pushes him back with a Venom Sting. Spidey webs forward and tries countering with various attacks, but Static's force field keeps him protected. Static chuckles as he stands back. Miles: Huh? Miles' spider-sense warns him to look out, prompting the wallcrawler to backflip and avoid Static's incoming saucer. Virgil tries redirecting the saucer with electricity to slice Miles, but Spider-Man is able to avoid it before lifting up a large portion of the building Virgil was attached to and throws it off. Static brings back his saucer and flies forward just in time to avoid the large chunk of debris. Static then puts his hands on the building and begins to electrocute it. Miles begins losing his footing on the skyscraper. Miles: Wait. What? The Ultimate Spider-Man desperately tries clinging to the wall as he slides down the building. Miles: Keep sticking! Keep sticking! He then shoots his webs to attach to the top of the skyscraper to halt his descent. However, Static shoots a bolt of electricity that gets the Ultimate Spider-Man stuck on the building. Miles: Stop sticking! Stop sticking! Static envelops his body in a large ball of electricity and drags his opponent to the top of the skyscraper. After landing, Miles turns invisible to hide himself. Static flies above the top of the building as he tries looking for his foe. Static: Come on out, Spider-Boy... Spider-Man uses his webs to snatch Static's saucer from under his feet. Miles: No more flying pizza trays. When Static turns around, he sees the camouflaged hero smash his saucer into pieces. Static: Shoot! That was my ride... Using his ability to detect bioelectric auras, Static is able to disable Spidey's invisibility. Static: Okay, you've got surprises, but so do I! Static uses his electromagnetism to keep Spider-Man in place as several vents begin burying Miles. As Virgil begins to increase the intensity, Miles activates his Mega Venom Blast to push all of the vents away. Virgil is knocked back near the edge of the building, and a broken part of his saucer slices his right arm off. As the fully charged Spider-Man dashes forwards, Static absorbs power from the entire city and is able to reattach his arm, leaving the young wallcrawler startled. Miles: What the fu-'' Miles crashes into Virgil, sending both of them falling down the building. Spider-Man shoots his webs to insulate Static's hands, but Static's electricity is able to overpower them and trap Spidey in his own webbing. ''Miles: Whoa! Not cool. Miles uses the Venom Blast to break out of the webs just as Virgil wraps a plasma coil around him. Miles begins to charge up his Venom Blast once more. Miles: You stupid? All I gotta do is-'' However, his electric aura suddenly dissipates. ''Miles: -what!? Static: Plasma coil. If you haven't noticed, this electric biz is kinda my thing. Virgil smiles as he begins charging his ultimate attack, the Nova Burst. Miles: Aw man... Static ropes in the Ultimate Spider-Man and unleashes his full power. Miles screams as he is sent into a large electric ball that explodes just above the skyscraper, disintegrating him. Static uses a magnetic piece of debris to prevent himself from hitting the pavement. Static: Phew... That was tough... KO! Results (Cut to Wiz and Boomstick) Boomstick: Looks like we're kicking off this year with a bang! Poor Miles though... Wiz: Honestly, I'm surprised how this turned out. At first glance, Miles appeared to have a good chance of victory. Boomstick: He was definitely physically stronger than Static. He would've totally won an arm-wrestling contest. Wiz: But Virgil's overwhelming electric power put him on a level above the young Spider-Man. Boomstick: Oh yeah! Static's feats were way above Spidey's! Even when we scaled Miles to classic Peter Parker's biggest feats, Static definitely had the oomph to take Miles out. Plus Miles had no easy way to get around his force fields. Popup: While Miles' Venom Sting is super effective on genetically altered opponents like Virgil, it's a far less effective weapon compared to Static's own electric attacks. Static's impulse disruptive ability was also more precise and could cover larger distances. Wiz: The variety of techniques at Static's disposal also rendered many of Spidey's abilities moot. Boomstick: Like how Spidey's invisibility didn't matter when Static could light him up like a Christmas tree! And his speed was so similar to what the Spider-Sense could give Miles that the super radar wasn't that big of a help. Remember, just because he knew when an attack was coming didn't always mean he could dodge it in time. Popup: The Oz formula allegedly grants immortality, but only through long term revival after death. It took Peter several years in-universe to revive this way, and should work similarly for Miles. Wiz: And well... shockingly, Static only needed to hit him once. See, his electromagnetic manipulation gave him control over Miles' wall-crawling and other abilities. As soon as he got a hold of Miles' bio-electric aura, it was basically all over. Popup: Many Spider-Men have had their electro-static abilities such as Wall-crawling nullified by outside electro-magnetic forces before, including the main Peter Parker. Boomstick: But hey! Miles and all the other Spider-Men fight Electro all the time and they have no problem dealing with him! Why was Static any different? Wiz: Simply put: Every iteration of Electro pales in comparison. He has no feats of power that come even close to Static and frankly, he's an idiot. Popup: Electro's greatest feat, blowing up a prison rift, is equivalent to 160 tons of TNT at most. He also loses many fights due to simply being outsmarted. (Cut to Wiz and Boomstick.) Wiz: This was a fascinating match-up but... (Flashes from Wiz's device then appear.) Wiz: Oh no, not again! Boomstick: Yay! (The flashes revert Wiz and Boomstick back into Jizz and Broomstick.) Broomstick: Ahe-hem, Mr. Morales put up a jolly good show, and yet Mr. Hawkins had him outdone in breathtaking power, stalwart defense, and veritable versatility, hmm-hmm. Jizz: Hoo, he was just “miles” ahead of ‘im, don’tcha know? Broomstick: The victor is Static. Original Track The track for this fight is called “Watts up Danger” by JT Music, Omega Sparx, and SWATS. The track is a rap and hip hop piece which imagines a rap battle between the two combatants. Rap and hip hop are extremely prominent in the soundtracks of Miles' and Static's most popular media appearances (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse and Static Shock). SWATS portrays Miles while Omega Sparx portrays Static. The track's title is a reference to the song "What's Up Danger" from Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, though "What's" is replaced with "Watts" to reference Static's electric abilities. The cover image features Miles' and Static's logos on the Static Saucer. Electricity is emitting from the saucer, which is caught on a large electrified web. Trivia *The connections between Miles and Static are that they're both geeky African American superheroes in their teens who gained their superpowers from an accident (Miles being bitten by a radioactive spider and Static being exposed to Quantum Juice). Both also have electricity in their arsenal of powers and have been protégés to veteran superheroes (Spider-Man and Black Lightning, respectively). Both also originate in separate universes from the main Marvel and DC universes, but ultimately ended up in them thanks to their original universes being destroyed and continued their superhero career there (Miles originates from the Ultimate Marvel Universe/Earth-1610 and Static originates from the Dakotaverse Earth) and both have yet to appear in live-action form as of this episode's airing but they did end up as the stars of popular animated works (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse and Static Shock). **Static was also intended to be a counterpart to Spider-Man, according to co-creator Dwayne McDuffie. *The episode's animation was heavily inspired by the aforementioned Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, as several shots contained halftones, Ben-Day dots, and onomatopoeia to emulate the comic book aesthetic of the film. *This is the 19th Marvel VS DC themed episode, after Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Batman VS Spider-Man, Batman VS Captain America, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, Flash VS Quicksilver, Hulk VS Doomsday, Venom VS Bane, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther VS Batman, Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate, Nightwing VS Daredevil, Thanos VS Darkseid, Aquaman VS Namor, Captain Marvel VS Shazam and Ghost Rider VS Lobo. **Additionally, this is the third Marvel VS DC themed Season Premiere in a row, after Black Panther VS Batman and Aquaman VS Namor. **This is the 11th time DC wins, after Batman VS Captain America, Flash VS Quicksilver, Hulk VS Doomsday, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099, Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate, Nightwing VS Daredevil, Thanos VS Darkseid, Aquaman VS Namor and Captain Marvel VS Shazam. *This is the second episode where both combatants are African-American, after Balrog VS TJ Combo. *This is the tenth episode to feature an original track with lyrics, after Goku VS Superman 2, Wolverine VS Raiden, Meta VS Carolina, Ryu VS Jin, Optimus Prime VS Gundam, Ultron VS Sigma, Thanos VS Darkseid, Ben 10 VS Green Lantern and All Might VS Might Guy. *This is the first episode to have music by JT Music. Previously, JT Music also posted a rap battle between Thanos and Darkseid on the same day of the YouTube release of the episode to commemorate said episode. *This is the fourth episode to have OmegaSparx in the music, after Balrog VS TJ Combo, Ryu VS Jin, and Thanos VS Darkseid. **This is the third time OmegaSparx has an original song in the music, after Ryu VS Jin and Thanos VS Darkseid. *From this episode onward, Wizard and Boomstick gain new character designs. *The alternate universe versions of Wiz and Boomstick are officially called Jizz and Broomstick. **This is likely a callback to Meta VS Carolina due to the fact that Wiz and Boomstick were called Jizz and Broomstick in that episode by Caboose. *This is the second episode where someone other than Boomstick makes an episode-ending pun, the first being Thanos VS Darkseid, which was said by Deadpool. Category:Death battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Book' themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Vigilantes' themed Death Battles Category:'Element' themed Death Battles Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Fights animated by Zack Category:Fights animated by Jetz